


Titles aren't important just read the thing

by runa_baby



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/M, Marijuana, Shotgunning, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runa_baby/pseuds/runa_baby
Summary: Toko has writers block bc stress so Hagakure helps her out
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Hagakure Yasuhiro
Kudos: 7





	Titles aren't important just read the thing

"Uuhhhhhh"

Yasuhiro had heard a sound come from the library. He wasn't planning on going to the library but he might as well see what's going on. 

When he walked in he could see two figures in there. One was in the corner with only the light from the computer glowing enough to let them see the notepad they also had next to them. Their hair was bunched up in their hands and thr sound had seemed to come from them. They were hunched over looking hopelessly from the computer screen to the notepad.

And the other person was Togami walking out.

"She's been doing that for almost 10 minutes now. It's getting impossible to read" He said as he passed Hiro

"Do you at least now what's wrong, Booyaka?" At the end of his sentence the rich boy stopped immediately in his tracks

"First of all my name is Byakuya Togami and you will refer to me as such. Secondly, I attempted to ask Fukawa what her problem was but she seemed too stressed to know I was even there"

Hiro would've asked a follow up question but Byakuya had already started walking again.

As the taller man started walking farther into the library and towards Toko he could see more of her features. 

The way she had let her long eggplant colored hair out of its braids. It was a mess.

He could see the dark circles under her eyes everytime she looked back to the notepad and furiously scribbled something.

He could see the way her leg shakes from beneath her ankle length skirt and how her nails were bit down to the point where they almost bled. 

He looked at the screen as she chewed anxiously on her pencil.

'As he looked and saw the woman he loves and cherishes more than anything fall back into the arms of the man who doesn't deserve her. He was furious at how she could go back after all that he's done to show her how much she meant to him. In her defense, it wasn't like he ever confessed how he truly he truly felt. As far as she knew she had just gained a friendship that she didn't want to ruin with unsure feelings. She"

"Writer's block?" Hiro asked from behind Fukawa

Out of frustration she shoved her head in her hands. Hair resting in between her fingertips.  
She didn't hear Yasuhiro. She was too distracted with the absolute garbage in front of her. She knew what was wrong and she knew what she had to write but she just couldn't do it. It was too much and she was so close to her due date she just had to finish this last chapter. She was too stressed to figure out how to end this.

'I just need to take a walk and then my brain will be less like the dumpster fire I am.' she thought.

As Toko stood and turned to go to the cafeteria she bumped into something.

"w-w-what are you doing here?" Toko said startled "Aren't you too dumb to read o-or whatever"

"Ow, Toukocchi,' Hiro put an over exaggerated hand on his chest in fake hurt, "I'm not that dumb! Your words wound me"

"Well then what are you d-doing here?"

Hiro lifted his hand and put it onto on the fidgety girls head. She flinched a bit.

"You're having writers block?"

"Y-yeah what's it to you?" It was a rhetorical question. She had said it almost in anger

"And you're stressed" Toko hated how soft his voice was all the time. What does he have to be so calm about anyway?

"What are all these useful questions for!"

"I can help you calm down if you need it" Hiro had a way of calming down. It was the one thing people could tell just by looking at him. I mean he looks like the definition of Smoke Weed Everyday. But of course, Fukawa being desperate to finish her work said 

"Whatever, buh but make it quick!"

\----

So here they were. The fidgety,anxious, eggplant hair girl sitting on a beanbag chair less than 5 feet away from the worlds calmest, coolest and most collected man.

It wasn't awkward. At least not for Hagekure who was rolling up what was about to be Fukawa's "first weed" as she said it.

'"first weed" gosh she's adorable.'

It was the least strong of what he had. He didn't want to scare her too bad with the effects of it. She did have a novel she had to finish.

"S-so what does it d-d-do exactly?"

Hiro almost didn't understand the question. He forgot how different people react to stuff like this.

"Well, it depends. The most common of things that could happen is that you get the munchies -you know what that is right?- and you laugh a lot. There's more but those are the most common. You should just generally feel lighter. Not like you're constantly holding something crazy heavy and expensive and if you drop it everything is gonna shatter, ya know?"

"y-yeah. Do you feel that way often?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes times worse than others"

"O-oh I'm sorry"

"it's no biggie, Toukocchi, it's not like you did anything to cause it. it's just how life is sometimes" He gave Toko a reassuring smile. 

Even in this awkward situation Toko seemed to relax more.

Hiro had lit up the joint and took a inhaled its contents as he put it to his lips. 

It wasn't until he passed it to Fukawa that she felt scared to do it. She thought she could but it truly stressed her out more.

"Everything okay?" 

"I-I'm.. I'm sorry. I thought this would be easier than it is"

Hiro looked at the joint then to the disappointed look on Toko's face.

"Um, there's uh. There's another way to do this. If you still want to that is. You wouldn't have to do anything really" Hiro felt awkward now. He wanted for Fukawa to feel calmer he did but this seemed to just stress him out.

"There is?" Toko spoke with a slight ounce of optimism in her voice 

"Yeah, all that you would have to do is inhale really. You don't even have to hold this" He said taking the roller up paper back and resting it in between his middle and ring finger.

God, he was scared. How could he not be. She doesn't even know what the fucks going on right now.

"I would have to get like, super close to you though"

"How how close?"

"Like.. feel your breath on my face close. Like a kiss almost"

"uh-uh-A WHAT?!"

"It's not a real kiss. here I'll show you"

Hiro once again inhaled but this time held the smoke in his mouth. Then he stood up to get closer to Toko. He was gonna kneel in front of her but Toko stood up too. Okay. He cupped her face in his palm and let his thumb tugging on her chin to indicate that she needed to open he mouth a bit. As Hiro started leaning in Fukawa stood on her tiptoes to meet him half way. He tilted his head a but then their noses touched and could see how Toko closed her eyes. He slowly exhaled the smoke from his mouth into hers. 

As he said she should Toko breathed in his smoke. 

When he pulled away he couldn't help but laugh.

"W-whats so funny?"

"ha! thank-you just look so cute!"  
Fukawa face turned as red as Leon's hair. She turned and hid her face in her hand and mumbled something.

"hehe what's that Toukocchi?" He said still laughing

"I was just saying how I-I could put something like this my next book. I-I-I mean the amount of tension that I could create just from a situation like this is phenomenal. There's a sense of romance and pinning that I could just ooze from writing about this"

As Yasuhiro heard the gibberish that spouted from the woman he loves and cherishes more than anything he couldn't help smile. He stepped closer to were Toko had walked off to mumbling in his room and wrapped ome arm around her waist lazily and let the other one rest on her shoulder and he spoke quietly in her ear

"So this is romantic huh? Should we ooze tension out of this too?"

Toko screamed. Hiro laughed and they both finished the joint. It was mostly Hiro but whatever.   
\----  
The next day In the cafeteria Hagekure sat next to Toko at breakfast. It was an omelet day.

"Hey, Toukocchi, did you ever finish your book?"

"y-yeah I did actually. Um, thank you, Yasuhiro" she did a pathetic version of what a smile is. It still warmed His heart.

"Anytime, kid" he said with a wink.

"Maybe next time don't grunt for 10 minutes" a voice spoke as it sat down

"S-Sorry Byakuya!" 

"Apology considered, Fukawa"


End file.
